Merry Christmas Darling
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: Troy and Sharpay head home for Christmas break will it be one to remember or will it end in heartbreak?
1. All I Want For Christmas is You

**_Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_**  
 ** _And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_**

 ** _And everyone is singing_**  
 ** _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_**  
 ** _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_**  
 ** _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_**

 ** _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_**  
 ** _This is all I'm asking for_**  
 ** _I just wanna see my baby_**  
 ** _Standing right outside my door_**

 ** _Oh, I just want you for my own_**  
 ** _More than you could ever know_**  
 ** _Make my wish come true_**  
 ** _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_**  
 ** _You, baby_**

 _So I'm sitting at work listening to my glee Christmas music (missing my cory so much) and I got an idea for a Christmas Troypay fic, just some fluff to brighten your day! If you have any suggestions on things you want me to write or plots for any of my stories let me know! I've been so stressed at work writing fics is kind of helping keep me sane, anyway enjoy! **The text in bold and italicized is someone speaking**_

It had been 3 years since Sharpay Evans graduated from East High with her boyfriend Troy Bolton and they both went to U of A, they had stayed together despite how much their friends didn't approve and despite the fact Gabriella couldn't accept that her and Troy were together and it was serious. They had one year of college left and a lot of Sharpay's friends were getting engaged, yes she was happy for them but everytime she saw their ring and the wedding planning she got jealous. All she wanted for Christmas was for Troy to propose they had already talked about spending forever together and she just wanted it to be official, they had looked at rings at Tiffany a few weeks ago and Sharpay saw one that took her breath away it was the Tiffany Legacy setting cushion cut ring with a pink diamond in the middle it was perfect and so her, when she tried it on she didn't want to take it off she flashed it at Troy and said **_"Takes notes babe this is what I want" she said_ **sadly handing the ring back to the employee _ **"You two are a cute couple"**_ he said watching Troy and Sharpay together **_"I see couples in here all day and I can tell if they are going to make it or not and you two are made for each other"_** he said giving Tory his card in case he ever wanted to buy anything.

They were headed to the Evans Estate for Christmas Eve his parents were going to be there too and staying the night so they could all be together for Christmas when the couple pulled in the driveway their parents came out ready for hugs and helping them with their bags. **_"Sharpay you and Troy will be in your room"_** Darby Evans said hugging her daughter. **_"Is Ryan here yet?_** " Sharpay asked looking around for her brother **_"He will be here tomorrow sweetie they are spending Christmas Eve with Kelsi's family"_** Vance Evans chimed in. Troy was hugging his parents and was so happy to see them even though he still saw them on most weekends. The house looked beautiful covered in lights and the inside was just as over the top with a huge tree, decorations and a whole dinner waiting. Troy was being really quiet and acting weird something that had not gone unnoticed by Sharpay as they sat at the dining room table with their families drinking wine and catching up. ** _"You okay?"_** she said looking at him with a concerned look on her face trying to rack her mind to see if there was anything she could have done or something that could have happened in the time they left school and got to her house. **_"Yes I'm fine"_** he said taking a huge sip of his wine **_"I'll be right back"_** he said quickly getting up and going into the backyard. At this point Sharpay was worried was he planning on breaking up with her on break? Was he unhappy? She filled her glass and took a drink trying to keep herself happy for her parents sake since they put so much effort into that night.

Troy was in the backyard pacing wondering if he was ready for what he was about to do, he had talked to his parents and her parents a few weekends ago while Sharpay was getting her hair done so they knew it was going to happen that night but it didn't do anything to ease his nerves. He went to the side of the house and got the box he had left there last time they visited and started to get out lights, framed pictures of the two of them, and tons of pink candles, he set up everything next to the gazebo by the pool making sure everything was perfect, he got out his phone and made sure he had the song on there and texted Sharpays mom telling her that he needed her to get Sharpay outside. **_"Sharpay why don't you go outside and see if you can find Troy its time for dessert and you know he wouldn't want to miss that"_** she said looking over at Lisa Bolton trying to hide a grin on her face. "What is going on why is everyone being so weird" Sharpay huffed getting up from the table and walking outside, that's when she saw it.

She saw Troy standing there in the gazebo the lights, pictures of them from their days at East High to college, the pink candles and the song that was playing _I just wanna be with you_ the song they sang together senior year her eyes started to fill with tears, happy tears that is and she knew what was about to happen. When she reached her boyfriend he began to talk **_"Sharpay Evans since the day I met you I knew you were special and not like all the other girls, it took me some time to finally act on how I felt and we had a lot of detours on our way to get here but from the moment we sang this song together I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you"_** he got down on one knee and she put her hands over her mouth when she saw the ring, the one she loved the one she had been dreaming of **_"Sharpay will you marry me?"_ **he said his voice a little shaky hoping she would say yes. **_"Yes a million trillion times yes!"_ **she said jumping up and down as he slide the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss spinning her around. ** _"So this is why you've been acting weird_** " she said admiring her ring **_"I can't believe this, I'm going to be Mrs. Bolton"_** she said as she heard the back door open and their parents came out and started to take pictures the couple posed and spent the rest of the night celebrating. **_"Lets tell everyone at the New Years party" he said "Make an announcement and make the night special"_** he said knowing who was going to be there " ** _Sounds fabulous" she said her mind still spinning._**

To Be Continued...


	2. Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

**_I pass it back to you_**  
 ** _And I will wait for you,_**  
 ** _'Cause I would give the world_**  
 ** _And I would give the world_**  
 ** _And I would give the world to you_**

 ** _This is the new year_**  
 ** _A new beginning_**  
 ** _You made a promise_**  
 ** _You are the brightest_**  
 ** _We are the voices_**

 ** _This is the new year  
We are the voices  
This is the new year_**

The rest of Christmas was like a blur for Sharpay it was filled with family and so much love she thought her heart was going to burst, and tonight was the night they were going to tell their friends they were engaged but in the back of her mind was the fact it was the anniversary of the night Troy met Gabriella. She was standing in front of her closet in a towel trying to find the perfect sparkly sexy dress for tonight. Troy came up behind her and kissed her neck **_"Pay you have so many dresses just pick one" he said_ **with a laugh. _**"Troy it has to be perfect, we haven't seen some of these people in a while and I want to give them something to talk about"**_ she said picking a short silver sequin dress with a low back and her black Louboutin high heeled knee high boots. **_"Is it going to be weird seeing Gabriella?"_** she said zipping her boots and looking at Troy, he paused " ** _I mean it's always weird seeing her but that's because she can't move on, don't worry tonight is going to be perfect I love you so much"_** he said ** _"Too bad we can't spend the whole night in bed"_** he whispered in her ear trying to pull her into the bed **_"After the party Troyboy"_** she said **_"Plus aren't you tired from last night"_** referring to their newly engaged night of non stop sex. **_"Babe I'll never be tired of you"_** he said with his signature wink putting on his jacket.

The party at Chad's house was just getting started, the old wildcat gang slowly arriving when they pulled up Sharpay had a knot in her stomach. Yes she was friends with Chad and Taylor now and Kelsi was dating her brother so she had no choice but to like Sharpay but she still got the feeling she wasn't their favorite person **_"Too late to go home and get in bed?"_** she asked getting out of the car and preparing herself. ** _"Shar it's going to be fine"_** he said holding her hand as they entered the party it was like stepping in a time machine back to High School only this time they could legally drink and parents weren't constantly checking in. Troy and Sharpay headed for the kitchen to make drinks and say hi to everyone. Sharpay did a shot of tequila before mixing a cranberry vodka and Troy got a Jack and Coke. **_"Hoops you're here!"_ **Chad said hugging his best friend **_"Yeah man we wouldn't miss this for the world, even though its only been like a week since we saw each other"_** referring to the fact they lived in a dorm together. **_"Hi Sharpay"_** Chad said hugging the blonde when he finally realized she wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't that bad. **_"Hey Chad"_** she said hugging him back ** _"We have an announcement to make later and before you even say it no I'm not pregnant"_** glaring at him then laughing. **_"Dude is she psychic that's just what I was about to say"_** Chad said shaking his head at Troy, ** _"She's psychic dude_** " he said taking a sip of his drink. Sharpay walked over to Taylor, Martha and Kelsi to say hi making sure they couldn't see her ring **_"Ladies"_** she said hugging each of them ** _"Who are we talking about?"_ **she asked curiously " _ **Gabriella should be here soon"**_ Taylor said with a nervous laugh, even though Gabriella was her best friend even she knew she was crazy **_"She's changed like 5 times hoping to impress Troy even though I've told her you two are happier than ever"_ _"You have no idea"_** Sharpay said with a sly grin **_"I have something to tell you guys."_ **she was about to get Troy to make their announcement when a short brunette walked in the girl who had been her competition for years...Gabriella Montez.

 ** _"I need another fucking shot"_** Sharpay said not finishing her sentence and going to the booze table and doing another shot of Tequila, things hadn't exactly ended well the last time she saw Gabriella and she was bracing herself for a huge scene. **_"Woah slow down there I don't want you passed out before midnight future Mrs. Bolton"_** Troy said taking the bottle from her and doing a shot. **_"I was just about to come get you to tell everyone and here she is"_** she said rolling her eyes motioning to Gabriella _ **"Crazy bitch"**_ she said under her breath watching Gabriella act like little miss perfecting hugging everyone with that stupid smile on her face. Gabriella walked up to Troy and hugged him **_"I've missed you"_** she said trying to sound sexy, Sharpay snorted **_"Desperate much, back off my guy"_** she said to the brunette who she towered over in her boots. **_"Sharpay"_** Gabriella said in a snarky voice. ** _"That's it, everyone can we pause the music"_** Sharpay said loudly **_"Troy and I have an announcement to make"_** looking at Gabriella with a smug look on her face. Troy was bracing himself for the reactions to their news but Sharpay was worth it and he would do anything for her.


	3. I Think I Wanna Marry You

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_ _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_ _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_ _Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

A quiet hush fell over the party as all eyes focused on Troy and Sharpay who yes, were a little drunk.

"Christmas Eve, I got the greatest present," Sharpay said lifting her hand and showing off her ring, "Troy asked me to marry him and I said yes!" She exclaimed as Troy pulled her into a kiss.

All their friends were happy for them.

"About time you told us dude," Chad said, handing Troy a beer.

"You knew! "Sharpay shouted.

"Of course, I knew!" Chad said, "I went with him to get the ring."

Sharpay hugged Chad, "Thank you," she said, moving to hug Taylor who was already planning the wedding in her head.

"Okay Sharpay, I'll start buying wedding magazines asap" she said excitedly as the girls crowded around her to look at the ring all. Most complimenting how perfect for her it was.

"He did a great job," she said winking at Troy.

Gabriella looked at the scene in front of her and grabbed a bottle of rum and started to chug it before she spoke, "You are really going to marry her?" she said to Troy. "I came here hoping we could talk, I'm still not over you." she said, blinking back tears.

Sharpay sighed, understanding how hard this was for Gabriella I mean, Sharpay was crazy when Troy and Gabriella were together.

"Gaby come with me?" she asked, grabbing the bottle of tequila and going in the backyard. "Keep celebrating guys, and no, I'm not going to kill her." she joked, closing the sliding door.

Troy looked at Chad and Zeke.

"Here's to hoping the cops don't get called," Zeke said opening a beer and cheering with Troy. "I'm happy for you man" he said.

Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella taking a pull from the bottle of Tequila and handed it to the brunette who took a pull.

"Look I didn't do this to make you feel bad or embarrass you, I mean that's how it started when I saw you all over him, but I took a second I know how hard this is for you." she started. "I want you in the wedding Gabriella. I don't want you to feel like an outsider. These have been your friends longer than they've been mine." she poke honestly.

Gabriella turned to look at Sharpay, "I've tried dating at school and I can't find anyone like Troy. Anyone who I felt that happy with. I'm scared I'll never find it again." she said softly, "I have zero friends at Stanford because I'm always studying, life isn't turning out how I planned" she whispered.

"Gabriella, I never thought I would end up with Troy, seeing you with him killed me. I know how you feel, but you will find someone. You should transfer to U of A, be with your friends, we could even be friends, as long as you don't try to steal my fiancé." she joked, looking down at her ring.

"It's so you," Gabriella said looking at the ring. "He really does love you. "she said.

"What if I set you up with my guy friend from school? He's really smart and super-hot." She suggested, nudging her.

Gabriella was a little shocked by how well things were going. She knew everyone in the party was waiting for a catfight. "I have been thinking about transferring and I would like to meet this guy." she said. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sharpay took a drink and began to speak, "Because I know what it's like to have my heart broken by Troy Bolton, and I know how much it sucks, now come on let's get fucked up." she said, pulling the girl up.

"Sharpay I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Gabriella said, hugging the blonde, "Just don't break his heart" she said softly.

"Never in a million years" Sharpay said.

They walked into the party and found Troy and the guys playing beer pong. Sharpay was getting drunk, really drunk. She was celebrating, and Gabriella wasn't far behind her.

"Troy it's almost midnight!" she said giggling as she fell over onto the couch

"Oh god" he said, "We have a drunk Pay Pay" he said sounding a little drunk himself.

She pulled him into a deep kiss and they quickly began making out. When they were drunk they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Oh, knock it off you two," Gabriella said throwing a cup at the couple. "It's almost midnight."

Everyone gathered around the TV and the countdown began

"Ready for a New Year?" Sharpay said holding onto Troy as the countdown got to 5...4...3...2..1.

When the clock struck midnight, Troy pulled her into a Hollywood style kiss, dipping her down.

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my years with you," and in a flutter of confetti, they continued to kiss.

Little did they know life was going to change a lot in the coming weeks...


End file.
